Un inesperado cambio de eventos
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: Nicola se entera del casamiento de su hermano (¡Y absolutamente, él no está celoso!), pero nunca se hubiera imaginado quién resultaba ser su prometida... (AU... Y 2P?)


Era inimaginable el efecto que tenía en Nicola una simple frase.

''_Stefano se va a casar. ''_

Por unos segundos se mantuvo en silencio, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones y de mantener a raya el dolor en su pecho.

''…_. ¿Y eso debería importarme?'' _La voz que provino de él sonaba normal, pero tenía un pequeño tono de dolor escondido en sus profundidades.

El causante de su miseria observaba cuidadosamente sus reacciones, tratando de encontrar lo que se escondía detrás de su máscara. De repente pareció verse complacido y sonrió levemente, como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba.

''_Si tan solo supieras lo adorable que es su pareja…'' _

Refunfuñando, Italia alzo su nariz en el aire. _''Como si me interesara lo que mio fratellone haga. Estoy muy seguro que el bastardo se va a casar con el stupido Germania.''_

''_No es Alemania quien se casa con Romano, Italia.'' _Austria intento llamarle la atención al italiano. Y pareció surgir efecto cuando vio al italiano inclinar la cabeza hacia un costado y lo miro fijamente.

''_Si no es Germania…. ¿Entonces quien?''_

* * *

_Ve a preguntarle a Romano. _La voz de Austria resonaba en su cabeza.

_No es como si estuviera interesado en saber quién es la pareja de mio stupido fratellone._ Nicola repetía una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse. _No es como si estuviera celoso… ¡Claro que no!_

Mientras Veneciano seguía reprochándose, no vio la figura de alguien acercandose hasta que ya era muy tarde y los dos se chocaron.

Un par de orbes de la misma tonalidad que una de las tantas piedras preciosas existentes en el mundo lo observaban desde arriba (viendo que al chocar termino en el suelo), hipnotizándolo y silenciando todos los pensamientos en su cabeza.

Saliendo de su estupor, Nicola advirtió su mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar los brillantes ojos ámbar de su hermano.

''_Ah, Nico, Nico! ¡Te he estado buscando!'' _Veneciano sintió los brazos de su hermano cubriéndolo y podía escuchar el latido reconfortante de Romano (después de todo, Romano era más alto que Veneciano. Veneciano se pregunto si de alguna forma Romano podría sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón y _que pasaría si de verdad se diera cuenta de…._

Sacudiendo su cabeza, trato de despejar su mente nuevamente de esos pensamientos tontos.

_Además, fratello está comprometido con alguien…_

''_Tch, suéltame de una vez, ¡cazzo!''_ Aun si se quejaba de cómo Stefano tenía la tendencia de abrazarlo todo el tiempo, el mayor sabía que en el fondo realmente los adoraba.

_Solo es un poco tímido. Es demasiado adorable~_

''_Si, si.'' _Con una sonrisa en su rostro, los brazos del mayor se despegaron del cuerpo del menor permitiéndole alejarse un poco y recuperar el inexistente espacio personal que poseía cuando estaba junto a Romano.

_''Y bien…. ¿para qué me buscabas? Podrias haberme llamado por el celular, idiota...''_ Nicola tenía una idea de lo que estaría a punto de decirle, y temía confirmar sus sospechas.

_Al menos no es el stupido Germania._

''_¡Voy a casarme~! No sabes lo feliz que me hace el pensar que viviré junto a mi pareja a partir de hoy. Se verá increíble en el vestido que le he comprado. '' _

''_Me alegro por ti. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me has presentado a tu novia. ¿Dónde la has estado escondiendo todo este tiempo?'' _Golpeando con el codo juguetonamente al mayor, Nicola solo esperaba que en su voz no se notara mucho su angustia.

''_Bueno… No es exactamente mi novia. Veras, nunca establecimos una relación pero yo planeo proponerle matrimonio hoy, en este mismo lugar~'' _

''_Ah? ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que ella va a aceptar, hm?''_

''_¡Yo se que lo hará!''_ Nuevamente Nicola se encontró rodeado de los brazos de su hermano, esta vez de una forma más gentil y amorosa.

''_Si tan solo supieras lo hermosos que son sus ojos~ Son de un rojo intenso que rivaliza al más hermoso y brillante rubí que hallas visto.'' _Stefano levemente comenzó a acomodar sus manos de forma diferente, colocando una en la cadera de Nicola y otra suavemente en su cabeza, forzando al menor a mirarlo fijamente. El pequeño italiano se confundía cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de _posicion **más intima**._

''_Si tan solo supieras lo suave que es su cabello, en especial un mechón de cabello al costado de su cabeza.'' _Para la sorpresa del menor, Stefano se inclino y conecto sus labios suavemente.

Al principio Nicola no sabía muy bien que hacer, al no tener experiencia con este tipo de gestos, pero lentamente se relajo y le dejo al mayor tomar control de la situación mientras el trataba de seguir los movimientos de su hermano.

La dulce unión de sus labios permaneció por unos momentos más hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

''_Hm~ Si tan solo supieras lo adorable que se ve cuando sus mejillas se cubren de carmesí~'' _Colocando un beso en su mejilla, el leve sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Nicola aumento rápidamente.

Nicola infló sus mejillas y aparto su mirada, tratando de evitar la mirada amorosa y juguetona del mayor.

_''¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices?''_ Nuevamente, coloco un beso en su frente. _''¿Aceptas?''_

''_Hm… T-Ti…'' _Un susurro se escapo de sus labios, pero estaba seguro de que lo había podido escuchar.

''_Hm? Lo siento Nico, pero no pude escuchar lo que dijiste. ¿Te molestaría repetirlo~?'' _Estaba más que seguro que Stefano había escuchado, ¡pero el desgraciado estaba jugando con él!

''_¡Stupido fratellone! T-Ti…. ¡Ti amo!'' _Rápidamente ocultó su rostro en el pecho del otro italiano.

''_Anch'io Ti amo, caro mio.'' _Stefano se rio levemente antes de darle otro beso en los labios a Nicola.

* * *

- OMAKE -

''_¡Muy bien! ¡Es hora de probar el vestido!'' _Stefano arrastraba a Nicola adentro de la iglesia, donde para su sorpresa estaban casi todas las demás naciones reunidas esperando la aparición de los novios.

Por un lado, España mantenía quieto a Inglaterra que se encontraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (_que realmente se veia muy aterradora...) _y lagrimas en sus ojos.

''_¿¡EH!? ¿¡UN VESTIDO!?''_

''_Huh? ¿Acaso creíste que lo decía en broma? No tienes idea de lo hermoso que te quedara~'' _

Mientras Stefano seguía arrastrando a Nicola, en un costado estaban Japon y Estados Unidos mordiendo fuertemente un pañuelo inocente con envidia.

**_¡Ese pudo haber sido yo!_**

* * *

Traducciones: (Italiano)

Mio fratellone - Mi hermano (mayor)

Stupido Germania - Estupido Alemania.

Cazzo - Mierda! Aunque prefiero que sea tomado como ''¡Maldición!''

Ti amo - Te amo.

Anch'io ti amo, caro mio - Yo también te amo, querido. (Mi querido, exactamente)

Hola, aqui Nekki~! Bueno, esta idea me salio de la galera un día cuando estaba medio dormida... ¡Debo decir que esta genial! (Por eso me dio el coraje de subirla ¬ v¬)

Ehm... Ultimamente he tenido unos sueños donde 2p!Japon y 2p!USA tratan de ganarse el corazón de 2p!Italia. El Italia de mis sueños tiene de nombre Nicola (un nombre que me gusto de otro fanfic~!) y actua demasiado tsundere. Aunque toda la trama de Hetalia es diferente a la de mi sueño~

Creo que no hay más que decir... ¡Ciao! - Desaparece.


End file.
